


The servers kinda cute

by Hawkkitty44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pining, cute flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: From imagine otps prompt'You are the cute server from catering, and I keep drinking so you can refill my glass'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to update so i could work on finishing chapters/editing but with what happened earlier i figured some more fluff would be nice I hope you guys like it
> 
> edited: 16/12/2016

If the event could go any slower the blonde was fearful it might be the start of a weird twilight zone episode. Nether the less she sat politely with her hands in her lap.

Thankfully the design of her dress didn’t allow for much moving so Raven gave her permission to sit and watch the event from a distance instead.

_Strange how we celebrate the tenth anniversary of a company by closing it down for the day to celebrate it._

It took her a few moments to realize that she was indeed no longer alone at the table and a looming figure was in front of her. Looking up to see them eye to eye she felt her ears tinge a tad red.

_Of course, the person would have to be cute._

“Not a big fan of parties?” the brunette guessed adjusting her grip on the quite large tray she had on one hand, with the outfit on it was not that hard of a guess to assume that she was one of the servers from the event. Though what server had that kind of green eyes and those lips.

Looking up Clarke merely raised an eyebrow though thankfully she processed it.

“Yeah if it wasn’t for Raven dragging me here I would probably be curing cancer right now” Clarke replied half-jokingly.

“Lexa,” Lexa said once the no name thing quickly got weird. “So are you in scientific research then” she added on raising a brow.

Before Clarke could respond a tall man was calling Lexa, ‘you’re not on your break flirt with people after alright’.

“Sorry looks like Titus has caught our secret meeting at last” the brunette sighed standing up.

“Wait,” the blonde said jumping up.

“Could I have a drink before you go” Clarke added awkwardly.

Smoothly handing it to the blonde Lexa left with a soft smile.

X

“I don’t know what you want to drink more at this rate. The drink or the server” Raven said at random eyes carefully watching the blonde's face.

Clarke for her part just snorted before having a mouthful of her drink.

“Did you just drink that thing in only one mouthful, it usually takes you thirty minutes in the morning to drink your coffee” teased the brunette merely sipping at hers.

“What can I say the drinks are pretty good okay” before giving the other a chance to reply her hand was in the air waving down a server for a drink.

For a split second a different server was on their way to Clarke and as the blonde saw this she slammed her hand down back into her lap.

Raven merely offering her a raised brow before the server Clarke most likely wanted was in front of them.

“And for the beautiful blonde another drink” Lexa awkwardly said, ah it would seem she didn’t flirt with guests too often.

“You know you really are my hero, how would I go on in this night without some of this” she purred almost.

Biting back a need to take any more drinks off the blonde Raven watched carefully. Did they even notice she was there?

“If you need anything else don’t be afraid to wave me down okay” Lexa replied before walking off.

“Do you think I should ask for her number?” Clarke asked once the other was out of earshot.

“Hmm if you don’t she will” this seemed to make Clarke happy as she instantly pulled out a notepad and pen.

‘Wait wasn’t Lexa posted on the opposite side of this room?’ Raven thought smiling.

 


End file.
